The Farmhand
by mjhutch
Summary: They grew up in a small town, her dad owning the largest ranch there, him a boy that desperately needs work. he lands a job on the ranch. He starts to fall in love. Her dad dislikes this. Will he win over her dad and her or fall hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is me and Lcat14 first co-write together. I hope you guys like it. And check out Lcat14 page!**

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

I walked up to the farm and looked down at the paper I was holding in my hand. The sign read, Vega's Farms, _this is the place _I said to myself. I walked up the dirt road until I reached the house. I knocked on the door. When the door finally opened a man walked out, "Hello are you Mr. Vega?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm Mr. Vega," the man replied with a straight face.

"My name is Beck and I'm here for the farm hand job," I said.

He inspected me for a moment. "Well you aren't excactly what we are looking for but I guess I can give you a test, you start today in the barn I want you to wash all the horses. If you can do that you will keep the job." Mr. Vega said.

"Thank you Mr. Vega you won't regret it," I told him. I then left for the barn, when I reached the barn I heard a girl singing. "Hello is anyone here?" I walked to the sound and saw a glimpse of brown hair. _ She must be another worker, I thought. _

**Tori's Pov**

_That was close;_ the new farm hand almost saw me. Every single one that has come onto this property thinks I'm spoiled rich. I'm not spoiled, sure we have a lot of money and that nice house, but still all of it goes right back where it came from, the farm! He was kinda cute though with his hair all falling right. What am I saying he will be just like the others. Well I have to go start making lunch.

**Beck's Pov**

After an hour I finally finished up washing the horses. "Beck," Mr. Vega yelled. I walked over to him.

"Yes sir." I replied to him.

"Saddle up some cows broke out," He said to me.

"Yes sir," I walked back to the barn and saddled up. We then headed down to the pasture that held the cows.

**Tori's Pov**

Is it me or does the farmhand look super-hot when he is sweaty and on a horse. Wait what Tori stop thinking about him he is just like the others. Oh he is coming this way I have to leave.

**Beck's Pov**

I walked to my new living quarters when I saw the brown hair girl again I got to see her face and I just have to say she is beautiful. I was going to talk to her but she was gone. She must not like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys me and Lcat14 want to really thank you for all the support so far! We got so many favorites and follows so THANK YOU! again! ;D

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

I woke up in the morning to see a list taped on my door of the chores. The first thing was to wrangle all the cows out of the field into the pen. I headed down to the stables and loaded up, I noticed one was missing near the place the girl was singing. Was she riding today?

**Tori's Pov**

I couldn't be around that guy any longer so at dawn I didn't see him start working, but due to my lack of direction I got lost and instead of getting back after lunch I was walking my horse, Layla at exactly at the same moment Beck was tying up his horse, well our horse. I must have caught his eye because he was walking towards me while I was brushing Layla.

"Hello beautiful," he said to me.

"Um are you stalking me?" I told him. I was putting the saddle up on the rack and he kept following me. God this guy is annoying!

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Beck," Beck said.

"I'm Tori," I said still creeped out a bit.

"So what is your job on the farm?" Beck asked me.

"Oh you think I, no I don't work I'm actually his daughter," I pointed to my dad on the other side of the field, talking with his friends.

"Oh well I still like you," Beck said.

"Excuse me, Beck workers aren't allowed with my daughter!" My dad was standing over us. I quickly walked away not wanting to get in trouble.

"Yes sir I'm sorry," Beck said. My dad then grabbed my hand outside the barn and walked me over to the house.

"Victoria Vega! I don't want you hanging out with him you hear me?" My dad yelled at me furious

"Ok dad we won't we were just talking it's no big deal" I yelled back "plus every time I try and be friends with a guy they always think I'm spoiled!"

"Just don't go near him ok?" He asked and I nodded" good now go feed your horse," he said and walked away. I really think that Beck guy is different though he wasn't mad that my father is his boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys sorry for no update on Sunday my internet was acting up, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Tori's Pov**

Once I finally finished cleaning up dinner I headed up to my room I started to grab my pajamas. Once I laid them out I heard a tap on my window. I looked out and saw Beck throwing rocks up from the ground. I put my finger over my mouth to silence him. I walked down the stairs and out our back door and met Beck. "What do you want? My dad doesn't want to see you with me!" I yell whispered.

" I want to take you out on a little moonlight ride," Beck whispered. I just noticed the two horses he had tied up near us.

" Your lucky my dad is a heavy sleeper," I walked over to the horses and saddled up on Layla. We both headed out on the trail walking next to each other.

**Beck's Pov**

Me and Tori rode the trail until we got to a clearing that overlooked the lake. I had secretly chosen, I had laid out a picnic basket and had candles around it. " I'm guessing you did this?" Tori asked.

"Yes I did, now would you like some desert," I said holding out some chocolate covered strawberries. We sat down on the blanket and started eating.

"So tell me about yourself," Tori said to me.

" Well my family decided to move to the city to get better work, and being the guy I am I said no so they left me, I have been getting jobs all over town but me being so inexperience they drop me like a hot pan. One day I saw your fathers ad and took the job, so what about your life?" I said.

"Nothing much I have lived here my whole life," she said looking at the house. " Beck we have to go!" she said to me.

"Why?"

"My dad's light is turning on, meaning he is going to check on something if he sees us then were screwed." She said. She jumped up and starting putting out candles, while I packed everything up. We hopped on our horses and went straight to the house. When we reached it I helped her off.

"Go straight to your room quietly; I will take care of everything." I took both horses and led them to the barn. Once everyone was put up I heard footsteps. Tori's dad was standing at the entrance.

"Beck what are you doing?" he asked with a stern look.

I noticed a horse off in the distance that looked like she was pregnant. "I was getting ready for bed when I heard some noise out here and I wanted to check on the horses and make sure they were ok." I said crossing my fingers behind my back hoping he believes it.

"Ok then you can keep an eye on them all night," he said to me.

"Will do," I said. He walked away and I got a make shift bed, I didn't care if I had to sleep here as long as Tori didn't get busted. Later that night I heard shuffling outside and all of a sudden a beam shined in my face.

"Beck, thank you," Tori said. She wrapped me in a hug.

"It's ok Tori," I said. "You should get some sleep though."

"Ok bye see you in the morning." Tori then left and I was sitting there still feeling her warmth from when she hugged me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so sorry for no update to this story or life together for a month or two or longer... I have been swamped so I haven't had time to write I'm not gonna call out why (Science Fair) but I will put up two chapters today so ya.**

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

I woke up to see a note next to me. I picked it up and read it. It said 'Beck I have to head to the town today for some selling of crops and animals, all of the other guys have the day off and Tori is working out in the field today, please assist her." I immediately jumped up to find Tori the odds could have not been more in my favor. I saddled up and got down to the field. My heart was skipping a beat when I saw that brown hair. "Hello beautiful," I said then trying to kiss her.

"What do you want?" Tori said.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked.

"Well for starters I barely got in before my dad came out," She said looking at me.

"But wasn't last night good?" I asked her.

"Listen Beck you are a somewhat sweet guy but last night shouldn't have happened my dad almost busted me. I can never do that again," Tori said to me.

"Ok well next time instead of sugar-coating that say it to my face," I yelled I stormed off to other side of the field.

**Tori's Pov**

I can't believe what I said to Beck. I might like him except for I don't like going behind my dad, if only he would understand. I finished up what I was doing and walked up to the house and went straight to my room and cried.

_The next day_

**Beck's Pov**

"Beck I need you to run up to the house, I left my rope up there," Mr. Vega said to me.

"Yes sir," I ran up there hoping Tori is out of the house we haven't spoken in a day and I am pretty sure she hates me. I walked in the house and began searching for the rope. I was upstairs heading to Mr. Vega's room, when I noticed a room with pink walls. I walked in and immediately spotted a dairy on the bed. I have to figure out why she hates me. I opened up the diary to the last entry. It read-' I can't believe I went behinds my dad's word and went out with Beck, I just think he is cute and has a good personality but still, and I almost got busted for doing it. I wish my dad would see change his rule then I would love to hang out with Beck more.'

"What do you think you're doing?" I lifted my head up in fear, when I saw no one there I quickly realized it was just the TV. I quickly shut the dairy and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's Pov**

"Toooorrrrriiiiii," I woke up with that sound coming from downstairs. I knew that voice; it was my older, annoying sister, Cassi. What is she doing here? I though she hated the country? I walked downstairs ever so slowly. "Well it's about time," Cassi said as I reached the final step.

"I thought you hated the country," I said.

"Tori, Tori, Tori I don't hate the country I hate the mud, smell, cows, bugs, snakes, and the lack of nail salons," Cassi said to me.

"Well then why are you here," I asked crossing my arms.

"Well a girl needs money," Cassi replied rubbing my head and walking away. Gosh I hate when she does that. I watched as she walked over to the kitchen window. "Who is that guy?" Cassi asked. I walked over and noticed her pointing at…. Beck!

"That's Beck, he just started working here," I said, as Cassi was walking out the door. If she thinks those high heels and short shorts are going to work on him she has serious disease.

**Beck's Pov**

I was working on the broken down tractor in this morning when I saw a car pull up. I watched as a girl got out of it well at least I thought it was a girl I was functioning on only a few hours of sleep. I could only think about Tori, she thinks I'm cute but that doesn't mean she loves me right? Or does she? I quickly got back to work only to be disturbed in 10 minutes.

"Hello I'm Cassie," the girl from earlier said. I finally got a close enough look at her to see she was wearing white strappy heels or whatever they are called white shorts and a black shirt with those noodle strap things.

"I'm Beck," I replied. Cassie stepped closer to me. "So what brought you here?" I asked backing away.

"Well I did come to see my family but I really think it was destiny," Cassie said. Clearly she was loony.

"That's…. nice," I said as I busied myself some more.

"So would you like to go on a date tonight?" Cassie asked me immediately.

"Ummm….." I tried to think of what to say thankfully Tori rescued me.

"Cassie can you come here," I heard Tori scream out of the house.

"In a minute," she screamed back.

"Um I think she needs you now," I said quickly.

"Fine but don't go anywhere," I watched as she walked back to the house watching her every step.

**Tori's Pov**

"What the heck Tori?" Cassie said when she walked through the door.

"You need to unpack you things," I said gesturing around the kitchen.

"Just have the bell boy bring them up," Cassie said.

"Ummm no we don't have a bell boy," I said.

"Well then have that cute guy bring them up," Cassie said.

"That guy has a job here so I would start moving…I'm going to get dressed then head out to wash the horses so they all better all be up in you room," I said walking up the stairs.

_Later That Day_

I watched as Beck continued to fix the tractor when I suddenly heard the door slam. Cassie walked out wearing a mini dress and wedges now! That girl needs to change an outfit every day. I watched her go straight to Beck chatting some more, can't that girl take a hint? I watched her twirl her hair and giggle.

**Beck's Pov**

I walked into the area that Cassie said to be after she went into the house she came back outside and just kept bugging me, so I finally said I would go on the date. I walked onto the back porch and I was so glad Mr. Vega is out of town. I waited ten more minutes and then watched as Cassi walked out in another one of her 'outfits'. She sat down next to me "Hello Beck," she said this weird way she put her head on her hand and just kept blinking at me. How is this girl related to Tori?

"Hi Cassi," I replied.

"I prepared a meal of lobster bisque, well I didn't but I got it from a restruant that homemade it." Cassi said.

"Ok," I replied not making any conversation. We started to eat, making small talk, I guess what everyone does on a date. I heard the door open and a few footsteps and forgot to put two and two together. Tori was standing over us in a baseball tee, jeans and rubber boots.

**Tori's Pov**

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm on a date with Beck,"Cassi replied.

"Oh really because looks like he is miserable," I replied and looked at Beck.

"Oh he is perfectly fine," Cassi said looking at him too.

"I think I should go," Beck said getting up.

"Sit!" Cassi and I yelled. Beck sat back down.

"Seriously Cassi I thought you had a boyfriend but nooooooooooooooo every time you visit you want to date the new hot guy on the farm." I yelled at her.

"Well it's not like he is your boyfriend!" she yelled back. I looked at Beck and he looked at me our eyes met and that feeling came back, Cassi must have caught on. "Oh ok he is," she said then walked away.

Beck continued looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Beck asked.

"I don't know… I mean I do but my dad and everything," I said.

"Hey we can work things out with your dad," Beck replied.

"No we, he is never going to let us date!" I watched as Beck's lips came to mine and for the first time all the worries went away.. for 2 seconds. I pulled away and ran.

"Tori!" I heard him yell but I was going full speed.


End file.
